


You Have A Sister?!

by Malia_Hale_24



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: F/M, Jealous Steve, Return home to Tulsa, Sodapop has a twin sister, Tim hits on OFC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 15:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5338643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malia_Hale_24/pseuds/Malia_Hale_24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It was fun to write this because my last name is Curtis and my bff told me I could have been their sister. She also ships me with Dallas...lol. I wondered what Darry's reaction would have been. Anyways that is what inspired me to write this.</p><p>(REMEMBER: Y/BFFN means your best friends name and Y/N means your name.)</p>
    </blockquote>





	You Have A Sister?!

**Author's Note:**

> It was fun to write this because my last name is Curtis and my bff told me I could have been their sister. She also ships me with Dallas...lol. I wondered what Darry's reaction would have been. Anyways that is what inspired me to write this.
> 
> (REMEMBER: Y/BFFN means your best friends name and Y/N means your name.)

You hadn't seen your brothers since your parents funeral. You moved away to New York with your best friend and her parents. You knew most of their gang, though. Steve, Two-Bit, Johnny, your twin Sodapop, and your brothers Darrel and Ponyboy. You didn't know that Dallas was part of their gang but you know Dallas Winston.

"You can still change your mind, Y/N," your best friend, Y/BFFN, said.

"No, I want to do this. I'm ready for it," you assured her and yourself.

"Where do you want me to drop you?" She asked.

"Right here will be fine." You jumped out and grabbed your bags.

"Y/N! This isn't a good part of town." When she said this Tim Shepard walked up.

"No, it ain't a good part of town but it's home. What're a couple of good broads, like y'all, doin' 'round here?" Tim asked.

"No, it ain't a good part of town, but it's home," you repeated.

''Well, I can't believe what I'm seeing! It's Y/N Curtis. Welcome home, kid," Tim said. You and Tim had always gotten along well.

You hugged Y/BFFN goodbye. You walked over to Tim and handed him your bags. "Good to see you, too, Tim. Let's take my stuff home." With that the two of you walked to the Curtis' house.

He stopped at the end of the drive way and handed your bags back. "Bye, kid. Try to be good," Tim said as Steve walked out of the house. Tim kissed your cheek.

"I would have to try to hard," you smirked. "But, I'll try. Bye, Tim."

"Hi, beautiful," Steve said like he had seen you yesterday. You dropped the bags and ran to hug him.

"Stevie," you yelled the night you know he hated and everyone ran out of the house. They attacked you with a group hug. All of them accept soda.

The last time y'all saw each other y'all had the argument that led to you leaving. You were blaming yourself for the death of your parents. You needed something so they went to get it but never returned. You still blame yourself but you decided to come back home. Back to your gang. Back to your family. Back to your bothers.

They let you go and you walked over to Soda. You slowly wrapped him in a hug. "I'm sorry I left. I'm sorry I didn't call. I should have came home. Please, forgive me?" You all but begged. You needed his forgiveness. If you didn't get it you didn't know if you could live with yourself. You had barely made it as long as you had. You probably wouldn't have made it as long as you had if it wasn't for Dallas.

"I have already forgiven you, Sweets. I forgave you the day you left. but, why are you dressed like a Socs?" He used his nickname for you. They all had different nicknames for you.

"Because, I came from New York. Now, I'm gonna go throw my stuff in my room, change clothes, and go for a run downtown. Gotta problem with that?" You looked at everyone in the gang one by one. Your eyes landed on little Johnny and you motioned for him to come over to you. He did and you put an arm around his waist, he put his on your shoulder. The two of you have always greeted each other like this so no one thought much of it.

"Go for it, but take a blade, got it, marshmallow," Darry said.

"I don't have a blade," you replied. You honestly didn't need one. You lived with the mayor of New York City. You were almost always around 'the fuzz' as your brothers called them.

Two-Bit tossed you his prized blade. You caught it with ease. "Be careful with it, Minnie Mouse. It's my baby."

"I will. I promise." You went in and did what you said you were going to do. Your room was exactly the way you left it. You changed into black tights and a black, razor-blade, tank top, and went for a run.

You had ran a good two and a half miles when you decided to turn around. You were watching your feet and ran right into someone.

"Oh my God. I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention." You looked up. "Dallas?"

"Y/N? What're ya doin' 'round here?" Dallas hugged you.

"I came to see my brothers. I didn't know you lived around here." You hugged him back. He was a fling from New York. The two of you would have went out longer but he had to come back home. Just because you were the mayor's, adopted, daughter didn't mean you hung around rich and popular kids.

"Yeah, this is my home. Who's your brothers?" Dallas asked as he released you from his hold.

"Um...Darrel, Ponyboy, and Sodapop Curtis. You know them?"

"Yeah, I know 'em. I'm apart of their gang."

"So, you're what they hid. I'm headed back that way. Care to join?"

"Sure. I think we need to talk to them." He put his arm around your waist and y'all started talking about the fun y'all had in New York.

When y'all got to your house, Dallas busted the door open. "We need to talk," he said in a low, sexy, stern voice.

"About what?" Darry asked, walking out of the kitchen.

You walked in the door then. "About Y/N. You have a sister?! Did the rest of y'all know?" They all nodded their heads slowly. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Yes, we have a sister. She's Soda's twin. We didn't tell you because we wanted Y/N to be safe," Darry said with his arms across his chest. "She doesn't need to be around people like you."

That made Dallas mad. You put your hand into his to calm him down. Everyone noticed. "Yet, I'm friends with Tim Shepard. I can be around who ever I chose to be. I know Dallas better than any of you. I met him in New York. I know what he's like. I've seen his best and worst."

"Y/N, if that's how you feel, go for it. If anything happens, we'll be here for you, marshmallow," Darry assured you. "But, I don't like this and I don't approve."

"And, I don't care." You and Dallas decided that you would stay with him at Buck's, so you went and got your stuff. "Bye, guys," you called as you walked out the door.

You laid on Dallas' bed and he laid beside you. You had changed into your pajamas and was trying to get comfortable when he pulled you into his chest.

"I love you, so much, princess." This was the first time you had seen Dallas so open and honest. It was breath taking.

"I love you, too, babe."


End file.
